


少量致死

by yuanlitu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Sexy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanlitu/pseuds/yuanlitu
Summary: 双Alpha
Relationships: 仏英 - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	少量致死

是仏英，没逆

ABO设定 

亚瑟.柯克兰很狂，野性难驯的狂，性感冷淡的狂。

他坐在沙发上抽烟，只裹着一件浴袍，露出线条流利的腰腹和大腿内侧蒙着光影的纹身，未擦干的水珠滑过他蔷薇色的乳尖，凝固在不甚明显的腹肌上。  
床上躺着的人不着痕迹地舔了舔嘴唇，唇角一勾风情万种。这是个相貌相当漂亮的Beta，眼角眉梢流露出的魅惑比Omega更胜一筹，半长的淡金色卷发松松地扎在脑后，末梢淌着水在后颈拖拽出半透明的淫靡痕迹。  
他看着亚瑟的眼睛，把修长的手指缓缓挤进双唇，没入湿热的口腔里演绎着活色生香的交媾。他们刚刚在浴室里互相抚慰过各自年轻蓬勃的欲望，他的指腹上也许还沾着亚瑟的精液或者甜到发腻的沐浴乳液，但他舔弄着手指，让它们肆无忌惮地与鲜红的舌尖相触。  
吸吮中遗漏出的艳糜水光像是挨在鸡尾酒杯的边沿打颤的樱桃，他在吧台昏暗的灯光下也是这样诱惑年轻的Alpha军官，含着一根烟在唇边玩弄，烟雾让他蓝紫色的眼睛显现出几分漫不经心的危险。  
他轻笑着朝亚瑟的脸上吐出烟雾，神色轻佻放荡，亚瑟则低头吻了吻他酒杯里的樱桃，充斥着欲望的信息素悄无声息地溢出，昭告着Alpha鲜明的交合欲望。

这张漂亮脸蛋被亚瑟稍显冷淡的气息笼罩，腮边一星半点烟草的苦涩混合着甜酒的味道让脱下军装的军官心猿意马。在这个以风流闻名的酒馆里，酒精只不过是辅料，致命的吸引力才是催情的前调。

更何况，见鬼的，这个漂亮得有点雌雄莫辨的Beta还穿着一件解开了三颗纽扣的酒红色衬衣，肆无忌惮地在灯光和垂涎的目光下分享自己性感的胸膛。不论是顶着胸肌疑似健体蛋白粉食用过多的Alpha，还是在他面前都逊色三分的Omega，都对他表现出浓郁的兴趣。不同味道的信息素蜂拥而至，挤在吧台一角犹如身处调香失败的制香室。

亚瑟冷冷地瞥了他们一眼——他的眼睛是纯粹的祖母绿色，此时在猎物被抢夺的不悦里像野豹的尖利眼瞳，弥散着身居高位的锐气。

他无暇顾及自己凌厉的眼神把受到帝国法律保护的Omega们吓得胆战心惊，这些糖霜奶油蛋糕似的甜腻信息素让他不由自主地烦躁，驭使他伸手拽住酒红色的松垮衬衣。

“你不是帝国人。”  
“这有什么关系呢，小野豹。”他嗤笑一声，并不是亚瑟想象中的声音，反而有些低沉，带着点异国华丽的上扬尾音。“难道你有上床前审讯国籍的癖好？”  
亚瑟对小野豹这个带着戏谑口吻的称呼感到不满，但是他已经没有亵玩这颗樱桃和调弄若有若无的暧昧的心思了。解开衬衣褪下长裤，抓起那把垂在肩膀上的卷曲金发强迫他吞吐张合，这才是寻欢作乐的迷情夜晚。

“叫我的名字。”他侧头去舔亚瑟的唇角，“弗朗西斯，我叫弗朗西斯.波诺弗瓦。”

亚瑟随意应和地叫了一声，他对十二小时床伴的要求并不抗拒甚至十分宽容。他的下属们背地里腹诽他刻薄得难以相处，却不知道他在床上像只尝到了甜头的绿眼黑豹。

弗朗西斯含着他的下唇轻咬慢吮，嘴角不明意味的笑容被亚瑟回应的舌头重重碾压。

年轻人们对性的需求是无休止的，握着对方的性器在水流下互相啃咬显然只是一道餐前菜，即便弗朗西斯含着他的阴茎吞吐抚弄，也只是在餐前菜上挤了一坨沙拉酱。

弗朗西斯是性事的老手，他富有技巧性地用口腔控制着亚瑟的呼吸，他的舌尖和牙齿或轻或重地挑逗，手指极富情色意味地摩挲着亚瑟瘦削腰肢下挺翘的臀部。他似乎很是着迷于这两瓣浑圆的臀肉，指尖有意无意地刮擦过大腿内侧的纹身，在一个深吸过后重重地吸吮这块禁秘的图案。

亚瑟少有地难耐喘息，他抓着弗朗西斯的头发不知道是该推开他还是把自己送进他的喉咙里索取更深层的快感。他恍惚中觉得自己才是被俘虏玩弄的猎物，在这种象征着臣服的动作里把脊背抵上湿滑的墙面，在水雾里呻吟出声。

但当那些乳白色的液体灌进弗朗西斯的嘴里，从他的唇边顺着下颚滑落到锁骨时，亚瑟.柯克兰又变回了那只难以驯服的野豹。他在烟雾里高傲地眯起眼睛，修长的双腿交叠，显露出残留着指印的紧实大腿。

他把弗朗西斯的手指抽出，鲜红的舌尖随即缠上了他的手腕，滑过他的掌心和指腹，甚至是蔷薇色的乳尖。它们在肆意的舔弄里挺立红肿，像是被沸水烫得稀烂艳红的花瓣，腐烂在红润的唇舌里。

他伏在弗朗西斯身上难以压抑地闷哼了一声，Alpha交欢的信息素疯狂涌出，旷野的深沉气息扑向身下挑逗他的Beta，催促着他把膝盖挤进弗朗西斯的双腿之间，顶弄亵玩那个即将吞没他硕长性器的入口。

弗朗西斯却擒住他的脖子慢慢坐起身，另一只手拉开他的大腿好整以暇地抚摸着他的纹身。“别急，小豹子。”

亚瑟在被遏制的窒息和他的目光里莫名地打了个寒噤。

直到他的双腿被拉开到一个腿根生疼的极致限度，他这才察觉到弗朗西斯荒诞的意图，双腿无法合拢赤裸裸地暴露在炽热注视下的恐惧让他恼火，“我他妈是Alpha！”

被柯克兰先生初步判定为神志不清的弗朗西斯从床头柜的抽屉里掏出一管润滑剂，“我当然知道。”他轻车熟路地拧开盖子挤在手指上，握住亚瑟踹向他的脚，侧头咬了一口他小腿内侧的软肉，戏谑地轻笑出声。

“好巧，我也是。”

“你……”亚瑟的脸色霎时一沉，身为军官的体格让他比普通的Alpha优越，此时却被更加强横的信息素压制得不得动弹。他敏锐地嗅到了伪装剂的气味，怒火中烧地咬紧了下唇，“操你妈！”

弗朗西斯用舌尖去转动他左耳的耳钉，带着异国口音的嗓音搅合着湿热的气息钻入耳中，“不认识我了？柯克兰长官？我对你的表现念念不忘呢。”

Alpha不像适合生育和做爱的Omega一样自动分泌润液软化穴口，亚瑟在恼怒之余不由得有些惊惧，弗朗西斯带着润滑剂的手指已经挤进了自己干涩的后穴，而他除了因为疼痛和不适之外，连抬起腿来踹开弗朗西斯的力气都没有。

他以一个后仰的角度看着自己的小腿肚无力地垂在弗朗西斯的手臂上，就像他曾经征伐过的Omega们一样被掰开臀肉开拓后庭，帝国的军官感到不堪和耻辱，咬着牙把脸埋进了枕头里。

弗朗西斯的指尖在他的内壁里轻戳浅弄，“会议室洗手间里，长官，你在做什么？”

他甚至用指甲恶意地顶弄了一下没被开拓过的甬道。

异物没入的怪异感让亚瑟难以自控地闷叫了一声。他在第二根手指试图破开阻碍挤进去时不由自主地颤栗，他恍惚想起那对注视着他和一个主动献媚的中尉交合的眼睛——幽深的蓝紫色，和弗朗西斯如出一辙。

“那个人给你口交的嘴脸说实话让我有点反胃，但是你仰着头抽烟被他口的样子太辣了。”弗朗西斯缓缓抽出深入已经一塌糊涂的后穴的手指，它现在柔软得不可思议，艳媚地在臀缝间半遮半掩地卖弄风骚。随之取代的是弗朗西斯蠢蠢欲动的性器，伴随着沉重的呼吸慢慢推进。

亚瑟的眼睛在被顶入的缓慢折磨里蓄起一层水光。

他被翻了个身，膝盖软绵无力地撑起有些发抖的身体，紧致瘦削的腰肢被牢牢禁锢在弗朗西斯的手里，被带着薄茧的手指一遍遍抚过。这是握枪的痕迹，虽然手的主人可能因为养尊处优的环境而致使这些茧子不甚明显，但是常年和各式枪支打交道的亚瑟非常清楚。

“放开！”他心惊胆战地听着自己的臀肉与弗朗西斯的腰腹相撞的声音，拽着床单的指节发白，疼痛又酸软的感觉从小腹涌起让他几近崩溃，一向在床上掌握着主导权的野豹被碾入身体深处的性器磨成了一只求欢的猫。

“享受性欲是Alpha的本能。”弗朗西斯从背后拧着他的乳尖，“你现在只不过是换了一种方式。”

“滚!”亚瑟狠戾的眼神此时更像催情的药剂，被另一个Alpha标记对于交欢链条顶端的Alpha而言是一种耻辱，他们无法标记对方，刺穿腺体更像是征服式的耀武扬威。他靠着积蓄起的一点力气向弗朗西斯挥出拳头，这不痛不痒的攻击反而换来了更深的顶入和弗朗西斯放在他半硬性器上的一只手。

他的脚趾在快感和羞耻的刺激下蜷起，伴随着他从自己口中溢出难以想象的呜咽和低吟声，咸涩的液体从眼眶流下。他在模糊中想起波诺弗瓦这个姓氏曾经用烫金的繁复字体出现在帝国的外交邀请书上，不动声色地昭示着异国贵族显赫的地位。

弗朗西斯贴近他的脊背，饶有兴趣地看着他因为欲望被套弄而满脸潮红的模样，他在亚瑟的耳边轻喘，用唇舌安抚他紧咬的嘴唇，把他卷进浓重的快感里——他早就想这么做，把这个在洗手间隔间享受性欲却抽着烟神色有些不耐烦的军官摁在床上。他的眼睛因为半眯的缘故泛着类似猛兽危险又迷人的光，吞吐着烟雾的薄唇开合间是致命的性感。即使他是一个Alpha，但驯化野兽永远是人类不知死活的嗜好。

他亲吻着他狩猎得到的野豹，嘴唇摩挲着他的后颈狠狠地贯穿他，低声叫他小毒物。

因为少量即致死，亚瑟.柯克兰从来都不会被驯服。


End file.
